


Predictions

by Marbella_Lousteau



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Angst, F/M, I don't know, Light Angst, dunno what else to add, or is it light?, there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbella_Lousteau/pseuds/Marbella_Lousteau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wishes that he would come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I have too many emotions over Old Ken and his feelings for Candy and everything. I barely see Old Ken fics, so I guess I wanted to write one. Even though this kiiiinda doesn't count as one. You'll see. Also, I like to think that Kentin became sort of a jerk when he returns. So that's how he is in this fic.
> 
> And this is my first fanfic on here, please be nice to me. (Though I did post a first person POV of this on my Tumblr once)

Candy fights the urge everyday to tell Kentin, "I miss Ken." 

She selfishly wants to tell him, "Go back to being Ken! I hate the way that you are now!" 

And she truly does hate it. Ken never used to hold anything back from her. Ken made sure that she knew how he felt about her 24/7. She never had to wonder about if he actually liked her or not. He told her, so often and so openly, so she never had to ask. He even transferred to the same school as her, just so they wouldn't be apart. She never used to cry so often because of the fact that she was convinced he didn't need her, and that she was just a burden. Ken never would've allowed that. 

But it happens so often with Kentin. Kentin's not nearly as expressive as Ken was, at least with his feelings for her. It's as if she always has to guess as to whether or not he enjoys being with her. Not to mention that his personality has changed drastically since his return from military school. He's no longer the sweetly meek boy with glasses that she remembers. He's been replaced with a more athletic boy, one who guards his feelings. 

'Why can't he just say it? Why can't he tell me?' Candy wonders.

'Is it pride? Screw pride! You're supposed to open yourself up to whoever you're dating, not play these stupid and childish games!'

She always has to remind herself, 'Kentin's my boyfriend. He wouldn't be around if he didn't like me. I'm being so paranoid.'

But in the next moment she thinks, 'But what if he's lying? And just pretending? It's definitely possible.'

After all, Kentin doesn't even tell her that he loves her. Ken used to tell her all the time that he loved her. 

But even though being with Kentin is a struggle, Candy sticks around. She sticks around because her feelings for Ken are so strong. She knows that Ken and Kentin are the same person, even if they're so different. She wants to be with Ken, even if that also means being with Kentin. Even if being with Kentin is a constant guessing game, and she always loses.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Chino, just let me date Old Ken and Deborah and I'll be happy.


End file.
